


Erotyczne fantazje 107

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 107

Ruby położyła się na łóżku, pozwalając swojej partnerce robić z nią co tylko chciała. Dziedziczka klęknęła, między jej rozsuniętymi nogami, a jej język dotknął rozpalonej cipki liderki.

Czubek jej języka, powoli rozsuwał wargi sromowe, wsuwając się do środka. Ruby po krótkiej chwili zaczęła szczytować, wijąc się na wszystkie strony i spryskując swoimi sokami twarz swojej dziewczyny.


End file.
